The purpose of ?UNC Neuroscience Center Research Cores? (P30 NS045892-14) is to provide NINDS-funded and other NINDS-priority investigators with research capabilities that cannot be supported or sustained by individual laboratories. For the past 13 years, the Cores funded by NS045892 supported almost all NINDS- funded research at the UNC?Chapel Hill School of Medicine. During this time, UNC neuroscientists utilized these Cores to facilitate breakthrough discoveries in NINDS priority areas of neurogenetics, pain, neurodegeneration, and systems neuroscience. For our competitive renewal, we propose two Cores: Microscopy and Bioinformatics. We regularly upgraded our Microscopy Core to take advantage of increased sensitivity, scanning speeds, tiling capabilities, and now super-resolution capabilities. In addition to a Zeiss LSM 780 and other scopes, our Microscopy Core will house a new Zeiss LSM 880 with Airyscan and Fast module. The Core will also provide IT infrastructure and a pipeline for computationally intensive image processing and analysis of light sheet microscopy data. For the Bioinformatics Core, we will fund two bioinformaticians to analyze high-throughput sequencing (HTS) data, including exome and genome sequencing, bulk and single-cell RNA-seq, bulk and single-cell ATAC-seq, Hi-C, and ChIP-seq data. Access to advanced microscopic imaging and bioinformatics support is essential to the performance of cutting- edge research in NINDS-priority areas. With continued support, our NINDS-funded and other NINDS-priority investigators will have their transformative ideas enabled via convenient and affordable access to these key technologies.